pkxgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
PokeXGames Rules and Terms
= POKEXGAMES TERMS AND RULES = Please, read carefully the topics below, you can receive unecessary punishment by ignoring the rules. To maintain the order in the game you shall follow these specific rules that we'll list below. However, we ask you to use good sense when playing. We'll try being professionaly to solve your problems, but nor always we'll be able to solve them all. Therefore, the reading and compliance of the following rules is important. ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 1 - GENERAL BEHAVIOR Rules that determinates the players' conduct Art. 1.a. Only construtive criticism are allowed, destructive criticism can cause in banishment of the game. Destructive Behavior. Art. 1.b. Offenses aren't allowed as well as libel regardless of who it refers, it can result in banishment from the game. Report this kind of violation by using the ticket if confirmed the player will be punished. Also it's considered libel the player that reports of bad faith a player of any violation that he didn't committed. Offensive Statement/Libel Art. 1.c. Personal discussions must be made by private message, it's not allowed to discuss in the public channels as well as in the MSG Box being able to generate offenses and libel, it can result in banishment from the game. Offensive Statement/Destructive Behavior/Libel Art. 1.d. It's not allowed to behave as a Tutor, Gamemaster or member of the team since you don't have that authority, it can result in banishment from the game. Misrepresentation Art. 1.e. It's not allowed to discuss about the decisions taken by the staff in public, if you want to complain about any attitude taken by a member of the team both as Tutor or Gamemaster, it must be made by email. Destructive Behavior/Contempt Authority Art. 1.f. Players who defame the game as well as its creators, contributors, players, etc in other services like Forums, Blogs, personal pages and others, when identified they'll be punished. Offensive Statement Art. 1.g. Players that create characters with names that are similar to other players as well as Totors, Gamemastes and members from the team will be banned, it's considered Misrepresentation and it's a crime. Misrepresentation Art. 1.h. It's prohibited to share account. The player that doesn't follow this rule will be punished as well as the player that had the account accessed. Sharer Art. 1.i. Abusing weaknesses of the game as well as bugs is considered illegal, if you find any bug please report immediately to a Tutor or Gamemaster opening a report(Ctrl R). The player that take advantage of bugs will be punished. Game Weakness Abuse/Bug Abuse Art. 1.j. Sell, trade, buy and also give the account to another player isn't allowed as well as the trade of itens and resources from this game to other games and sales, exchanges and purchases of itens and resources from the game by real money. The player that violate these rules when identified will be punished. Illegal Trade Art. 1.k. Using illegal softwares, in other words, that aren't official and provided by the game, aren't allowed, it can result a permanent banishment from the game. Illegal Software Art. 1.l. It's not allowed to use softwares or other resources to open other cliente of the game, it's called Multi-Client and players that violate this rule can be banned permanently from the game. Illegal Software/Multi-Client Art. 1.m. It's prohibited trying to steal the account of other player don't matter if asking the account and password, sending unauthorized links or otherwise attempt to obtain the account informations of the player. Hacking/Unauthorized Link Art. 1.n. It's prohibited to block(avoid) the respawn (staying where the dangers borns preventing him to born) or block the NPC, avoiding him to attend other players. Block Respawn/Trap Art. 1.o. Pushing the players to make them block respawn or leaving him unable to scape making him die when a dangers is attacking him as well as pushing to make the player be stucked and avoiding him to move is illegal. Destructive Behavior: Pushing to Block Respawn/Pushing to kill Art. 1.p. Avoiding the passage of a player making him unable to access the desired location is considered illegal and can result in banishment from the game. Trap Art. 1.q. It's prohibited to open destructive report thar aren't to report any player violation, game doubts and bugs. Other kind of report can be considered as False Report or Destructive Report and can result in banishment from the game. False Report/Destructive Report Art. 1.r. The player that try to have influence by the Gamemaster position, saying that is his friend, that knows him for abusing and bad faith actions, will be punished (permanent banishment). Pretending to Have Influence on Gamemaster. Art. 1.s. When the ticket is related to a bug the situation is transferred to the programmer and placed on a list of corrections, there is no deadline to be resolved (if it can be solved). The maximum number of "Char" per account is 20 because more than that, the account can be lost by a bug. Complaints are investigated in order of severity, we will not answer the punishment imposed on the offender. Tickets complaining about BANISHMENT will only get an answer if the ban is removed, if the Staff decides that the BAN continues the ticket will have no answer. Ticket and email are not "chats", reopen issues and/or closed tickets entail banishment. IT'S NOT CONSIDERED ILLEGAL: * KS, killing steal, in other words, attacking and defeating the dangers that other player is attacking. Remembering that the player isn't owner of the dangersand everyone has the right to come and attack the dangers. * Respawn Invasion, in other words, hunting in the same place that other player is hunting. Remembering that the hunt places, respawns, islands aren't propriety of any player, everyone can hunt in every place. * Lurer, in other words, attracting a wild dangers near the place that other player is to try to kill him, or disturbing it's not considered illegal, after all the player has the chance to scape or kill the dangers. * Pushing the player without being to make him Block Respawn or trapping the player avoiding him to leave, isn't illegal. ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 2 - PUBLIC CHANNELS Rules related to Public Channel Messanges Art. 2.a. The exhibition of materials and pornographic websites as well as using offensive words, messages that Violate the Laws of the Nation(Drugs of any kind, alcohol, murder, suicide or inducing him, theft, sham, larceny, trafficking, smuggling, apology to nazism, general prejudice, xenophobia, pedophilia, messages that promote racial discrimination, religious or partisan don't matter if it's about the homosexuals, women, black or other group, ethnicity or creed etc.) as well as the exhibition of the personal informations that are expressly prohibited. It can result in banishment from the game. Disregard the laws of the nation/Racism/Xenophobia/Prejudice/Apology to Nazism/Homophobia/Destructive Behavior Art. 2.b. Disclosure of unauthorized links are prohibited. We'll be only allowed links of imagens from Imageshack, videos from Youtube, official site and forum of the game. Unauthorized Link Art. 2.c. Only provide informations if you have certainly and if it's a real information. Players that send wrong informations can be punished. Rumors should be marked as such. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel Art. 2.d. Sending (SPAM) can result in immediately punishment of who sent, are considered SPAM meaningless messages, identical or similar in a shor time. SPAM/Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel Art. 2.e. When answering any message be sure and polite, avoid using slangs. Never underestimate the others only because they know a little. If you think it's a very basic question or that the questioner was rude or that the question has no relation with the group theme, just don't answer and take your time to answer questions which you may help with something. Also don't answer with “useless” expressions like: “Gimme!”, “I don't know.”, “The same happened with me, but I don't know what to do!”, etc. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel Art. 2.f. It's prohibited to use the public channels for announcement pretending to sell something that isn't related with the game. Illegal Announcement Art. 2.g. It's prohibited to announce Catch Service in MSG Box, Public Channel or TV Camera that is considered as a public channel too. Illegal Announcement ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 3 - HELP CHANNEL Rules exclusive HELP Channel Art. 3.a. Buying, selling and trading messages as well as level up, drops and other messages that aren't doubts are prhibited on the Help Channel. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel Art. 3.b. When sending a question, be polite and try to include all details that may be useful for anyone who is willing to help with the problem. Remember that other players do not attend the game only channel to answer your questions, but also to learn. In addition to sending questions, always try to contribute with something. The players most respected and most beloved are always the ones that help most. Art. 3.c. Questions about drops, rates, quests, items, prices of players should not be made on the Help Channel, use the Game-Chat for this. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 4 - GAME-CHAT Rules of the Game-exclusive Chat Channel Art. 4.a. The Game-chat is desired only for doubts, suggestions, conversations and complains, buying, selling and trading messages aren't allowed in this channel. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 5 - TRADE CHANNEL Rules exclusive TRADE Channel Art. 5.a. The Trade Channel is desired only for sales, exchanges and purchases, announcement of team formation for quests and services exchanges. Questions, doubts, conversations and complains should not be made in this channel, use the Game-chat for this. Unauthorized Messages at Public Channel ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 6 - POSITIONS AND FUNCTIONS Definition of functions applicable to the positions Art. 6.a. Any criticism or complaint against a gamemaster or tutor must be made directly to the team, which will take appropriate action. Art. 6.b. Whenever necessary, the Administrators are allowed to take any drastic acts in order to maintain the smooth running of the game. Art. 6.c. No Tutor, Gamemaster and even someone from the team is allowed to ask for your password in the game. Your password is personal and nor the administration will ask for it. Art. 6.d. A Tutor or Gamemasters can, within these principles, silence from public channels the player and then be responsible for the deed, always reporting to the Administrators of the game and hold in their possession the Screenshot and chats of his polemical actions for at least 30 days in order to justify those polemical actions to the Administration. Art. 6.e. No Tutor or Gamemaster can request to himself advantages for his position. In case of abuses, report the player to the Administration. ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 7 - PUNISHMENTS Definitions of punishments Art. 7.a. Any player who violates the rules will receive one notation that will remain engraved on the character informations, can only being ascertained by the Gamemasters and the Admins. Art. 7.b. Already having an engraved warning and the player commit a new infraction, this one will receive another warning and will be banned from the game. After the period of banishment the system will automatically release it. If the player keep committing infractions he'll be warned again and banished from the game for a progressive period, in other words, a longer period after each banishment and may be banned permanently(deleted) in critial case. Art. 7.c. The player who violates the public channel rules will be silenced from the channels without prior notice. The limit number of banishment from the channel is 5, if a player have 5 or more banishment from the channel this player will be banned from the game. If the player after the banishment back to acquire more and more banishment from the channel, he could be banned for a longer period than the previous, in other words, progressive. After the player be silenced the Tutor have the right of reporting to the Gamemaster to verify the number of banishments from the channel thus being able to punish. ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 8 - PRIVACY POLICY Art. 8.a. While you are online on the game and on our website, we will collect some informations about your navigation, as the visit date, IP adress and your web browser. Those informations are importants for the improvement of the web site's funcionalities and statistical analysis. Art. 8.b. Being committed to the privacy of information collected from its users, PokeXGames deals with it confidentially and employs the appropriate safety procedures, so that they are used strictly for the purpose for which they were collected. Art. 8.c. PokeXGames will never sell, exchange, lease or transfer to third the private data of its users. Thus ensuring an ethical and transparent conduct as to the integrity of the information of its users. rt. 8.d. This Privacy Policy is invalid and inapplicable to the player who disrespect the critical rules, and the Administration may, if deemed necessary, to disclose the private data of the transgressor. Art. 8.e. Changes: The PokeXGames reserves the right to change its Privacy Policy, if needed, but is committed to announce in this same space any change, and inactivate it by the time required for any maintenance. ________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 9 - NAME RULES Art. 9.a. Offensive names that are insulting, racist, sexually related, drug-related, harassing or generally objectionable are not allowed.Name Lock Insulting names: Please make sure your name does not offend your fellow players. Names that contain any kind of insult “Dumb Bitch” or “John the Idiot” will not be tolerated. Racist names: PokeXGames is an international game where people from all over the world meet and communicate. Naturally, racist names “White Power”, “White Men Eat Shit” or “Black Person” will never be tolerated. Sexually related names: PokeXGames is a game that is becoming popular between the minors. As a result, we aim to keep any names referring to sex or sexual orientation “Hetero Man” or “Pornstar Sex” out of the game. Also names that include sexually related body parts “Nipple”, “Breastfeeder” or “Penis” will be locked. Similarly, names of celebrities who are connected to sex in some way are not desirable. This includes, for example, the names of porn stars, pimps or prostitutes. Drug-related names: Names that explicitly relate to drugs and other illegal substances “Weedsmoker” or “Junkie” are undesirable and will be locked accordingly. The same is true for names that refer to the excessive use of alcohol “Drunk Baby” or “Alcohol Lover” This rule also prohibits the use of names of famous drug dealers “Pablo Escobar” and “George Jung”. Harassing: Names that have been created with the sole intention to harass other players “Wheelchair Macin” or “Fat” or to threaten others in real life “Beatyou Afterschool” and “Killyou Inrl” are illegal and will be locked and may even lead to a harsher punishment. Generally objectionable names: There are many more names that people may find offensive for a variety of reasons. For instance, the names of many body fluids and excrements are offensive “Snot Eater” and “Like Feces”, as are the names of diseases or handicaps “Ashtma” and “Dean the Mongolist” or references to organised crime “Mafia Godfather” and “Narcotrafico”. Also, celebrities who are infamous for committing a serious crime or their inhuman actions are prohibited by this rule, e.g. serial killers “Charles Manson” and “Ted Bundy” or dictators “Hitler” and “Benito Mussolini”. Invalid Name Format Names that contain parts of sentences (except for clã names), badly formatted words or nonsensical combinations of letters. Names that contain parts of sentences: Names that are sentences “Come to town” and “Dan Is Cool” are not allowed as names. The same is true for names that are incomplete sentences “Witch kills the” and “Lets Sing When” as well as for names that contain exclamations or greetings “Oh My God” and “Hello Man”. Names that contain badly formatted words: Our name creating system already enforces certain rules for names to avoid badly formatted names. For instance, names must start with a capital letter, special characters and numbers are illegal etc. Names that can be created even though they are illegal due to bad formatting include names that lack spaces “Dinhothemaster” and “Ballsofglory” or have weirdly placed spaces “Din Hothema Ster” and “Ballso Fglory”. Names that contain nonsensical combinations of letters: You are welcome to come up with a fantasy name. However, it should not only consist of a random string of letters “Jasdhsjhf”, “Aauoiee” and “Huahueahua”. Names that use the same string of letters more than twice "Harry Harry Harry", "King Lalalala" and "Kakaka" and names that obviously contain too many typing mistakes "Poocckkeett", “Sir Offf Staaaarss” are prohibited, too. Name Containing Forbidden Advertising Names that advertise brands, products or services of third parties, content which is not related to the game or trades for real money. Names that advertise brands, products or services of third parties: Names in PokeXGames should not contain advertising for third parties, e.g. names including worldwide known products "Humpfrey Smarties" and “Sandals Boy” or companies and brands "Nokia Kid" and "Ubisoft Hunter". Names that contain titles of other online games fall under this rule, too. Names that advertise content which is not related to the game: PokeXGames is not a platform to advertise trades which contain content which has nothing to do with PokeXGames. Consequently, also names that imply this kind of trades are prohibited "Potions Seller" and "Trading Tentacruel". Names that advertise trades for real money: Names in PokeXGames may not contain advertising that imply the selling of the game items for real life money "Dollar for Pokes”. However, in general all names that advertise trades for real money are forbidden “Vip Seller” and “Buy Diamond Account”. Unsuitable Name Names that express religious or political views or generally do not fit into PokeXGames's fantasy setting. Names that express religious or political views: PokeXGames is a game in which religious or political views should be of no importance. For this reason names are illegal that refer to a special religion "Buddhist Trainer", "Jewish the catcher", to a person that is connected to a certain religion "Peter Vishnu ", "Juan el Musulmanes" or to a position which only exists in one religion "Pontiff Claude", "Esther the Rabbi". Furthermore, names that express political views "Democrat", "Roy o Anarquista" or refer to internationally known politicians ("Lord Barack Obama", "Dama Dilma Rousseff") are not allowed. Name Supporting Rule Violation Names that support, incite, announce or imply a violation of the PokeXGames Rules. Names that support or incite the violation of the PokeXGames Rules: Of course, all names that support rule violations "Lover of Ofenses" and "Wannabe Hacker" or incite a violation of the PokeXGames Rules "Spam Maker" are illegal in PokeXGames and might also lead to further punishments. Names that announce or imply the violation of the PokeXGames Rules: Names that clearly announce the breaking of a game rule "Sellmyacc", "Julie Anti Idle" will not only be namelocked, but might also receive a further punishment. The same applies to names which obviously fake an official position "Admin of Sapphire", "God Poke". A name will be considered to imply a rule violation simply by naming it "Macrohater", "Spamshunter".